Holding Back
by haruhinozuka
Summary: One-ler has had to pee all day and Creep-ler has a great idea to help him out. One shot written for Camp Weehawken. WARNINGS: Yaoi, lemony, kink, watersport is ahead. Don't like don't read. Hope everyone enjoys !


"Aww come on, here too?" One-ler yelled in frustration. Creep-ler sighed behind the tall boy; One had, had to go to the bathroom since the moment he woke up that morning but foolishly decided to put it off. Now he was at his breaking point and literally every single bathroom had a line. "Why does everyone have to take a piss _now_?" He stormed off in frustration, his gait was a little rigid as he walked and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides.

"I told you, you sssssshould've gone thissssss morning." Creep-ler sighed again, hissing out his s' as usual. He tried to look as blasé as possible but on the inside he was laughing his ass off. Very rarely did One-ler get worked up like this but he was hilarious when he did so. While the elder boy's plight was extremely funny it was also very hot for the younger once-ler. Creep-ler gazed ahead at One; every single muscle in the once-ler's body was clenched tight in order to hold off the impending flood, a drunken blush painted his cheeks from all the exertion, and every inch of his body was trembling. Creep's eyes glowed brightly at all of the kinky thought swarming through his head while examining the red faced panting teen before him.

"You know what screw it," One-ler shouted, making a beeline towards the truffula forest on the other side of the encampment. Creep-ler followed suit, trying desperately to keep up with the other once-ler; but his long legs combined with his running made that a difficult task. When he finally caught up with him they were deep within the forest, hidden away by the brightly colored tufts. One was standing by a pink tufted tree and beginning to pull down his zipper when Creep-ler panicked.

"SSSSSSTOP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Why the hell? I need to fucking pee!" Creep stomped forward until he was almost nose to trembling nose with the boy.

"You do realize that if you pee on thissss tree then Camp Counselor Lorax will ssssenssse sssssome crazy nature disssturbancccce and fucking _end_ you." One gulped heavily, stepping back from the tree and eyeing it warily. They all had seen firsthand what the Lorax could do when someone harmed nature. Let's just say Swag-ler never bedazzled a tree again.

"Well then what do you suggest I do?" One hissed through clenched teeth, his groin aching to release what it'd been holding in all damn day. Creep-ler's green eyes lit up as an idea popped into his head. Sauntering forward he sank to his knees in front of the older once-ler, beginning to pull down the already unzipped jeans.

"Just go in my mouth," He grinned evilly at One-ler's appalled face.

"What the hell, stop kidding around Creep-ler I need to find a bathroom." One-ler tried to move around the kneeling boy but suddenly he was pushed back against a tree trunk, caged in by Creep's arms. He soon felt his boxers join his jeans around his ankles.

"Relax, just let me help you." He purred out, hot breath pouring over the over sensitive skin of his friend's cock. One-ler groaned, partly because of frustration, and partly because of how fucking _good_ it felt.

"Just get it over wi— Oh god!" His head banged back against the thick trunk of the truffula tree as a hot wet appendage snaked its way around his shaft, urging a small stream to shoot into his mouth before One clenched his muscles to stop it in embarrassment. The taste was a little off putting considering what it was but it had a distinct _One_ sort of taste to it that made it seem heavenly.

"Aw c'mon babe, don't be sssshy, that was delicccciousssss." One's blush increased and the sultry words and he tried to look anywhere but the teen before him. Seeing as how he wasn't going to do anything else without a little push Creep gripped the boys length and pumped softly, trying to drag out the fun as long as possible. Breathy gasps and moans began to flow from One-ler's mouth like a waterfall as a trickle of pee escaped and spilled into Creep-ler's awaiting mouth. A slik tongue darted out and licked up the excess that dribbled down his chin, the sight caused One to shudder and groan. He was close to his breaking point, no way could he take this for much longer. "I know you're holding back on me One, and I don't apprecccciate that." Before One could question the sultry base of the boy's words a mouth was closed around the head of his cock and all coherent thought was lost; sneaky hands continued to work him as his resolves slowly began to crumble to dust.

His body went completely taught; trying frantically not to let anything go as Creep-ler went faster. Suddenly a tongue was poking in the slit of his cock and he screamed out, not being able to hold it anymore. Creep-ler continued flicking at the slit rapidly until he felt the burning hot liquid explode into his mouth. One-ler began slurring incoherently as he emptied himself into Creep's mouth, fingers tangled in the boy's ebony locks. Creep-ler was about to release his friend's hard member when something else was pumped into his mouth; it was thicker, saltier, gooier. Creep-ler realized what it was and was shocked to say the least, but nonetheless swallowed everything happily and licked his lips for any drops that might have passed his attention. He looked up at the spent boy, smirking wildly, eyebrows raised.

"Did you really just,"

"Shut up," One growled out half heartedly. Creep-ler laughed and slithered up the boy's flushed body pressing his against it.

"You know you loved it." He purred as he wrapped his arms around One's neck. And there they stayed until they heard their names being called from back at camp.

"Maybe I should hold off on using the bathroom more often." One-ler mused to himself as they rushed back to the campgrounds Creep grinning immensely behind him.

_**THANK GOD THIS IS OVER! It was fun writing it and all but I thought I'd be better at writing this kind of story if I had to pee really badly…yah um it was terrible. I was running to the bathroom right as I finished the last sentence. Hopefully it turned out alright, this is my first watersport so I'm a little inexperienced in this area. Anywho please tell me how I did and if you enjoyed **_

_**~Em-chan!**_


End file.
